


Community

by Ango_Isqua



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ango_Isqua/pseuds/Ango_Isqua
Summary: After all the apocalypses are over Sam and Dean decide that it's time they do something with the legend surrounding them and all the knowledge and connections they've built up over the years.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Community

**Author's Note:**

> This is a possible happy ending for Supernatural and the Winchesters. It will likely not be what happens, but just because the show will break our hearts into a million tiny pieces doesn't mean we can't pretend it won't ;') This was a quick idea so if you have any suggestions let me know!

A couple of years ago, after the seemingly never ending stream of world ending events halted, Sam and Dean had gathered the hunter community together. Through their experiences they had come to understand the necessity and importance of allies, and a system to spread information. So they had reached out to every hunter they could find, all across the country. Most people joined eagerly. Those same people had not spared a moment for the British Men of Letters, but everyone had heard of the Winchesters, and what the boys were offering wasn’t taking any freedom from the hunters. They simply offered access to wealths of information, and a support system of people who could provide back up and expertise. Sam became the unofficial leader, he handled the logistics, sent out cases, gathered lore and information, and masterminded many new resources for hunters. Dean acted more as the boots on the ground; dealing with many of the most dangerous cases and training new hunters.  


Sam had also restarted the men of letters in the U.S.. Now they accepted everyone of course, and the name was changed to the People of Letters. Even as Dean allied with new hunters all over the country, Sam networked with people like Bobby, who gathered lore and books. Somewhere in the bunker he found a list of all the other bunkers that had been abandoned. Before long there were people based out of all of them, and even more information was being added to the archives. Dean and the other hunters in the field used the new methods and magics that were being discovered to beat the monsters more efficiently and with less danger. 

Before long, Charlie and other tech savvy hunters had digitized most of the information, in an ongoing process, so that it was available everywhere. They had also begun to recruit witches, physics, and other previously ostracised people to join the network. Although it took a while to convince many of them that it was not a trap, in time they had allies in many of those communities. New spells were being discovered by the People of Letters and witches working in tandem, which helped hunters with hunting, but also more everyday problems. 

One of the things Sam had put the most effort into was advancing a philosophy of understanding for many monsters. Although it took a lot of convincing for most of the hunters to come around, after many heated debates they agreed to work to implement a new, less murder focused, method of dealing with some monsters. So, while some things, like vengeful spirits, or wendigos, had to be destroyed, those ‘monsters’ that could be more 'human' were given the option of rehabilitation and support. A network was set up with therapy and resources so that a werewolf, for example, could stop eating humans and live a normal life. People like Garth played a large part in bringing that vision to life, and after a few years there were thriving communities of vampires, werewolves, and other creatures, other people, who wanted a fresh start.

The part of the new community they were building that Dean had played the largest part in bringing together, were the childcare centers. All over the country, often in the bunkers or safehouses that had become homes for hunters, daycares and homeschools grew. Places where children could grow up safe and comfortable while still having a family. Places where kids could go to school and have a ‘normal life’ without having to completely lose their parents. When they got old enough some kids chose to become hunters or people of letters, and those were taught the lore and skills that were needed to follow in the footsteps of their families. Other children chose not to be hunters, and they were supported as well, they went to college, or got a job. Some of them used their skills to help the hunting community, but others simply left to lead a normal life, and regardless of whether they came back or not, they knew that if they ever needed help of a supernatural nature, or a mundane one, it was only a phone call away. 

At some point it occurred to someone that they should get some governmental backup. So Sam and the other leaders reached out to police officers, FBI agents, and anyone else they had ever helped or saved. Soon they had a group of contacts to help them get information and give authenticity to their claims. Many of these, like Jody and Donna, were hunters themselves and served as centers of the community. They also began to gain allies in the clergy and other religious groups. Soon churches, synagogues, mosques, and temples all over the country become safe spaces for hunters to rest or gather supplies. Many of the kids who left for college came back as lawyers, doctors, scientists, business owners, and more. They then began providing those services to the community that had raised them. It didn’t take long for the hunting community to become a self supporting one. 

Many, many, years later, Sam and Dean were remembered as heroes. Not only because they had saved the world more times than anyone could count, no it was also, perhaps mostly, because they had created a family. A family that supported each other, that gave second chances, that made the world a better and safer place, a family that didn’t end in blood but accepted everyone. So when they rewrote the Winchester Gospels (they certainly weren’t going to let those trashy novels written by a trashier god to be how those stories were remembered) they told the stories of the hunts yes, they told the stories of the apocalypses, the deaths, the loves, but they also told the stories of the home they had built for a group of people who desperately needed one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Don't End in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268932) by [Ango_Isqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ango_Isqua/pseuds/Ango_Isqua)




End file.
